Plasma Pea
Plasma Pea is a variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was designed by a player named Lefran Esteran and this plant successfully won first place in a contest for a new variant for Peashooter. On the PC, he was released in the Suburbination DLC pack. His weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor which is unique in the way that the Plasma Pea can charge up each shot before firing which increases the impact damage, the splash damage, and the splash damage radius, vanquishing or damaging an opponent severely. For PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 players, the Plasma Pea was released in the Legends of the Lawn DLC pack. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilities of the cosmos are born. In-game description Hold fire to charge up his attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base and critical damage per uncharged hit at all ranges is 20. *The max DPS at all ranges with only uncharged shots is 68.3. *The splash damage at all ranges with an uncharged shot is 10. *The close range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 70. *The middle range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 65. *The long range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 60. *The splash damage at all ranges with a fully charged shot is 30. *The ammo in a clip is 14. *The reload time is 2.3 seconds. *The projectile speed of uncharged shots is slow. *The projectile speed of fully charged shots is medium. *It is a semi-auto and charge weapon. *The bloom of uncharged and fully charged shots are low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Superpositional Peas Peas that exist in a wave of probability help you reload faster. Stronger Gravitons Harnessing massless particles helps you to hold more peas. More Quarks Increase your quark per pea ratio to do more damage. Strategies The ability to charge up shots and deal up to 70 damages per shot makes Plasma Pea excel at both crowd control and precision elimination. Shooting into the middle of the group can deal up to 20 damage to each member, making this variant ideal when providing harassing or suppression fire at a group of zombies at long or mid range. In addition to that, when dealing with a singular, mostly immobile zombie at long range, Plasma Pea may succeed where other Peashooters fail as the 70 damages inflicted can be used to take out zombie snipers before they have a chance to duck in behind cover or at least severely weaken them, the charged shots are also good for taking down All-Stars and for supporting your team by destroying any Dummy Shields they deploy. Conversely, Plasma Pea becomes slightly less useful at mid or close range since each pea deals about 20 damage for a direct hit (all direct hits are critical, headshots or not) and 10 damages for the indirect splash damage which is noticeably less the normal Peashooter and most variants but, on the contrary, the Plasmic Disruptor has a noticeably faster rate of fire. Also, be careful when charging up a shot in the open when nothing is happening as the light generated from the charge-up can make you visible to the zombies (like Camo Rangers). This is especially true on nighttime maps where the Plasma Pea's glare and flash effects can be seen from afar. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Punlocked.PNG|Stickerbook BneO4L4CYAAFGJy.jpg|Plasma Pea's model BnePjKVCMAAaEs9.jpg|Plasma Pea's first picture released by Electronic Arts on Twitter Plasmapea.png|A full shot of Plasma Pea Plasma pea concept art.jpg|Original concept art Plasmapeach.png|Plasma Pea in character selection screen Pptestedpic.PNG Plasmapeashoot.PNG|The Plasma Pea in the process of charging up a shot Plasmapea1.png|Plasma Pea firing Yetiimp.png|The explosion caused by a charged shot Treasureyeti1.png|Plasma Pea fighting a Treasure Yeti Vampire3.png PlasmaPea.PNG PlasmaPea2.PNG Suburbination DLC image.jpg|Plasma Pea in the Suburbination DLC image 10419622910152432559798214 7236627420640677719 n.jpg|Plasma Pea in a customized costume in a preview for Legends of the Lawn. The customization items shown make up the item set known as "The Pea Effect". 2015-12-02-12-18-26.jpg|Projectile Plasma Pea5.png|HD Plasma Pea ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' RedesignedPlasmaPea.png|Appearance Plasma.JPG|Clearer view in-game Trivia *Once the player unlocks Plasma Pea, they will automatically get all the upgrades without having to get them manually via sticker packs. The same happens with Berry Shooter, Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. Out of these, he is the only one that is not promotional. **These are also the two Peashooters gained for free without buying sticker packs. *Plasma Pea shoots grayish-bluish balls. *The least amount of damage the Plasma Pea can deal is 20. *If the fully charged shot directly hits a zombie, it instantly explodes, otherwise there is a slight delay between the impact and the explosion. **The explosion sounds like glass shattering. *He is one of the four plants that can charge up his attack. The other two are Mystic Flower, Future Cactus, and Electro Citron. *One of the competing Peashooter designs that the Plasma Pea competed against (and won against) was later added into Garden Warfare 2 as the Rock Pea. *As told by the creator, Lefran, he meant to make him more of blue star-based peashooter and he was not meant to be plasma-related in the first place. **It is also stated that the creator prefers the 'plasma' idea. **He appears to be related to electricity, since some lightning appears to emit from the zombies when hit or when his projectile explodes and the peas leave a trail behind themselves that resembles lightning. *He is one of four charge shot plants that can jump while charging, the others being Electro Citron, along with Fire Rose and Frost Rose (both of which were able to jump in the trouble in Zombopolis DLC). *In Garden Warfare 2, he was redesigned to be lighter blue, and his eyes no longer glow. **It was likely redesigned to prevent confusion between him and Electro Pea. **This also makes it the only DLC character from the first game to be redesigned overall. * The Plasma Pea is the only charging Variant that doesn't take up ammo in Garden Warfare 2. ru:Плазменный Горох Category:Peashooter variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Rare variants Category:Rare plants